Love Knows No Boundaries
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Everyone said they weren't meant to be, that they weren't right for the other. But they both knew that that wasn't true and they're ready to prove that love truly does know no boundaries. *Story is dedicated to Fora Beast*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Once in a while, a pairing comes along that I am at first skeptical about. Then after I think about it, consider all the possibilities, and wonder what kind of story could surround it, I realize either one of two things.**

**1.) It's stupid and is something that could/should NEVER be done.**

**2.) It's wonderful, unique and has potential and I'm going to give it a shot.**

**I've come to the second conclusion for this pairing and am going to do my best to do it justice.**

**Also, this entire fic is dedicated to the anonymous Farore (who I wish would get an account ;)). I do not own The Legend of Zelda, its characters, or settings. They are simply on loan. Enjoy.**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~...~**

**~Prologue~**

There was no moment recorded in the passage of time that was as sweet as the one she was lost in now. For once, just a second, the world was right. Peace and Love held everything instead of War and Hate.

Tree branches waved to the urging of a warm night breeze; fireflies skimming over the surface of both land and water were like stars close enough to catch. Crickets sang their nightly tune and the sound of water caressed by wind was nothing short of hypnotically soothing.

The grass was soft like silk as she rubbed it between her fingers. And the smells...

Fragrant flowers, new grass, the earthy scent of dirt. The lingering smell of rain, the smell of life. All these flooded her senses making the moment more special.

Making it perfect however was who she was sharing it with. His arms had her slender waist ensnared, and the steady drumming of his heart echoed in her ears.

"What are you thinking right now?" The soft, deep voice was whispered quietly in her ear and a tender kiss found her rosy cheek a second later. Her lips stretched into a smile of pure content. All she needed to be happy was him.

"Nothing," she breathed, "because the only time I think is when you're not with me. At those times, you consume every thought. When we are together though, thought goes out the window and my heart takes over."

"I know exactly what you mean." She heard the smile and the mischievousness in his voice before he playfully pushed her onto her back and trapped her to the earth with his body.

The moonlight illuminated his features; she swore his blue eyes were glowing. To him, she looked more beautiful and alluring each second.

Her dark green curls fanned out around her face and shoulders, blending with the grass. Her eyes were emeralds lit from within with the fires of love and her lips, pink as a rose and twice as soft, something he knew from much past experience, were a siren song he could no longer ignore.

Leaning down, less than an inch separated their lips. "What are you thinking now?" She smiled.

"Only how much I love you... Link." A shudder of pleasure went through him at her words, her voice. How he loved hearing her say his name.

"...Farore, I love you too." Without waiting for a response, he closed the gap between them and to both it was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

If only they could see that this moment was destined for destruction and that before them lurked danger the likes of which they had never seen.

**~...~**

**A/N: Well, there you go, the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and thank-you for taking the time to read. Please review, even if all you have to say is 'good job'. Until next time.**

**~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the prologue. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

** If I owned**_** Zelda**_**, Link would be seen without his shirt half the time and he would have kissed Malon at least once. Since none of that has happened, it is safe to assume ownership of **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** does not belong to me. Enjoy!**

**~Moon White Rose**

**~…~**

**~Chapter 1~**

Strange; perhaps that was the word she was looking for to describe this… feeling? Emotion? She wasn't even sure _what_ she was feeling; let alone what to call it. A sigh that could almost be called musical escaped out of her mouth and lingered in the air, sounding almost like a taunt.

This was not typical behavior for Farore, the goddess of Courage. Normally her laughter could be heard throughout her and her sisters' heavenly home, but not now, or lately for that matter. She paid no attention to where she was walking, so she didn't feel the transition from cloud to sun warmed stone on her bare feet. Only when a Blessed Butterfly flew lazily past her face did she realize her surroundings.

She was in one of the many gardens of her realm. Sullenly she kicked at a loose rock and watched it bounce down the path until it landed with a "splash!" in a small pool. She had done it again. Following the rock, she too went down to the pool, but instead of going in, she settled at the edge.

"What's wrong with me?" After a second of silence, a butterfly landed on her hand, making her smile. "I suppose you can't tell me, can you?" Realizing her hand wasn't a flower the blue insect took to the air and in seconds was out of sight. "I thought not."

_So that still leaves me to wonder what's the matter with me,_ she inwardly mused. Shifting in an attempt to get more comfortable, her foot slid into the cool water of the pool. It happened to be a Watching Pool. At just one word she could see anything in Hyrule… which suddenly gave her an idea that had become over the short space of a year a common thought.

"Show to me my Chosen One." The water began to swirl and take on a green hue. The motion stopped abruptly and the water became filled with the image of her Chosen, Link the Hero of Time. Almost immediately a blush colored her cheeks and she looked away. He was at the moment helping his friend Malon with ranch work, but since Hyrule was currently in the grip of a very hot summer, he had decided his traditional green tunic was not a necessity. His toned top half was on display and it alarmed Farore that a small part of her enjoyed what she had glimpsed.

Waving an arm over the pool, the image vanished. The part of her that liked what it had seen protested something that took her by surprise. What was going on with her? Perhaps it was time to talk with Nayru. Surly her wise sister could help her. Jumping to her feet, Farore headed to the place she knew her sister would be.

The Great Library housed numerous scrolls and volumes and was one of Nayru's favorite places. The smell of ink, paper, and wood assaulted Farore upon her entrance and the first sight to greet her was the back of her sister's head, her glossy blue waves cascading around her like a veil. She cleared her throat. Nayru jumped and turned to face her, a hand going to her heart.

"Farore!" she gasped, "you startled me!" Farore smiled apologetically, not exactly sure as to what to say. Nayru gazed at her curiously as she closed the book she had been reading.

"Do you need something?" Nayru's response was a small nod. She smiled at her sister and motioned for Farore to join her. "Please, sit."

"Sister," began Farore, "I wish I had your wisdom, for I am being tormented by something I cannot name."

"When did this… tormenting begin my sister?" The concern in Nayru's voice was as clear a summer sky, and it made her smile, despite all that she was feeling. Talking to Nayru had been a wise decision.

"A year ago, by Hylian standards, I believe. It was vague then, hardly noticeable, but now…."

"That was when Ganondorf was sealed away by our Chosen and the Sages. I'm still somewhat surprised that Link refused Zelda's offer of returning him to his childhood." Farore was quick to reply.

"I'm not. He matured over his quest… he was no longer a child in an adult's body by its end."

"True enough. So, around that time, something happened. I agree you have not been yourself for quite a while. Over this past year, what have you done different that you have not done in centuries past that would lead to a change in behavior?" The question made Farore think.

What _had_ she done different, if anything? As her mind replayed the events of the year, her gaze shifted from her folded hands to a nearby crystal window. Sunlight was spilling in; casting dozens of tiny rainbows on the floor, and the world beyond was something that would steal any mortals' breath. To her however, it was familiar; almost border lining on boring. Suddenly, it dawned on her one thing she had done differently.

"There was something. I started watching Li-… my Chosen more closely. I don't know why, I…I just did."

"Go on," Nayru encouraged.

"It was only a bit at first, but as each day passed I watched him more and more. That was when I noticed I was starting to act different."

"How so?" asked Nayru playfully. Farore rolled her eyes.

"As if you don't know, your wiseness, but if you wish for me to humor you, than I shall. I get lost in thought more, and he's the one I think about when I do. In fact, the tiniest things make him the center of my thoughts. Sometimes I watch him and hours go by without my knowing. And when that happens, I feel weird… in my stomach." The reaction to this confession that Farore was expecting was not the one she got.

Nayru stiffened ever so slightly and her warm gaze transformed into a cold glare. Her hands clenched the armrests of her chair, and when she spoke, her voice was soft, but strained.

"Anything else Farore?" Farore grew uneasy at her sister's sudden change in demeanor. Had she done something wrong? Should she mention what she had seen?

"I was at a Watching Pool, and requested to see him. He was at Lon Lon Ranch… void of his tunic… and while I was embarrassed, I also liked it." Nayru's already pale skin became even whiter, and her eyes slid close.

"I don't understand," she muttered, "how can this be possible?"

"How can _what _be possible?" Farore demanded. Nayru opened her eyes and stared Farore directly into hers.

"It's… love."

"What's so wrong with that? I love you and Din, so what's wrong if I have love for my Chosen?" Personally, Farore was relieved this was the problem. If it was just love for her creation, then what was wrong with that?

Nayru's next words made her realize the problem.

"No Farore, it's not that you _have_ love for Link, you're _in love_ with Link. You've become infatuated with a mortal, something that should never, ever happen."

**~…~**

** A/N: First chapter done! I really am having fun with this fic. Now, thanks to:**

_**StraightedgeWingZero**_**: Yes, this is an interesting pairing. Thanks for the review!**

_**Farore**_**: I'm glad you liked the prologue! Got an account yet? A million hugs to you as well!**

_**Fight 4 Randomness**_**: Happy you like it! Hope you stick around for the rest; it'll be one wild ride.**

_**LadyDM**_**: Yes, I'll continue this, but time may be an issue. Glad you like it. Also, **_**Fate is a Strange Mistress**_** should get updated soon, and that's going to be a chapter you won't want to miss. PM me sometime, I miss our chats. ;) **

_**Dark Link**_**: Thanks for the complements, and from one of my favorite **_**Zelda**_** villains of all time. Oh, if only you knew the ideas you have given me… hehehe.**

** Until next time.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So Chapter 2, yay! I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>

Silence settled over the library; shock the cause of Farore's sudden loss of voice. In love, with a mortal? With her Chosen One? _It can't be true. Can it?_ The thought disturbed Farore, but not to the extent it should have.

A very tiny part of her, the part that had loved the 'forbidden fruit' she had glimpsed wasn't bothered by this revelation. In fact, it was glad, and if she were honest with herself, Farore was relieved beyond words that she finally knew what to call the feeling that had been plaguing her for the last year.

_Love, _she thought, somewhat dreamily, _I'm in love…_

"Farore," Nayru hissed, breaking into her sister's thoughts. "Did you hear what I said? This is serious; surely you cannot be _happy_ about this." Farore contemplated lying, but she knew there was no point; Nayru would be able to tell.

"Honestly Nayru, I'm not per say happy, but nor am I disturbed." Farore sighed and looked at her sister, her gaze begging Nayru to understand. "I guess the best word to explain how I feel is shocked." Nayru's gazed softened, but not by much.

"I am sure you feel shock, but this is serious. While he is your Chosen, he is a _mortal_, Farore. This is not a road you need to even fancy travelling down, in any way, shape, or form. It will only lead to pain and suffering."

"What will lead to pain and suffering?" Farore and Nayru jumped at the fiery voice. Din strolled towards them. Her red eyes reminded Farore of sparkling rubies as she looked between her and Nayru, and Farore trembled under the gaze. She could only imagine how Din would react to this news; she could see none of the scenarios playing out well.

"It seems as if our sister has a problem," began Nayru carefully, "a very serious one actually. I was merely advising her that she should not entertain the problem anymore than she already has." Din turned her hot gaze fully onto her youngest sister and Farore squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

"What problem Farore? I have noticed how you've been acting, and believe me, I would have confronted you about it long ago, but Nayru insisted on giving you your space and letting you choose to come to us. What is it?" Farore felt as if her mind had abandoned her, and words caught in her throat.

"Farore is in love… with a mortal, Din. With her Chosen, Link." Farore looked in horror at Nayru, feeling betrayed, and scared beyond mortal words had the ability to describe. Din was going to explode. Her temper was fiery on a good day, and she like life here to be neat, orderly, and run by the book.

This was taboo to the extreme for them; she could only hope that Din didn't hurt her too badly. Speaking of her sister, Farore slowly looked up at her sister, expecting to see a look of enraged shock.

She was met with a blank, cold, calculating look. Din looked down her nose at her frightened sister, a smirk slowly dancing across her tan face. "Nayru, leave; I'll handle things from here, and this time around."

_This time around? What does that mean?_ Farore wondered. Nayru stood and looked Din right in the eyes. They seemed to be engaged in some silent battle, and Farore watched as clam, clear sapphires and vibrant, glowing rubies tried to stare each other down. Finally, Nayru looked away and bent down, giving Farore a hug; an action that frightened her more than anything else.

"Be easy with her Din, I was easy on you, and what she endures will not be like what you had to go through." Nayru walked out and the great wooden doors closed behind her with a final sounding "bang." For a long time all was silent. Din took Nayru seat and continued to smirk at her sister.

"So," she taunted, "it's finally happened. I was wondering when it would, I thought I was going to have to hit you with a love spell or something." Farore blinked a few times, not understanding a word of what Din was saying.

"I'm… I-,"

"Oh please, Nayru and I knew that at one point you would get all starry eyed for Link. We knew it was a matter of _when_, not _if_. I'm just glad it finally happened; I really didn't expect it to take this long. Then again, your Hero of Time is truly your best work yet, so I suppose it makes sense." If Farore wasn't confused before, than she was now. Her sisters expected her to fall in love with Link. _They knew this would happen?_

"You, you knew this was going to happen? _**HOW?!**_" Din rolled her eyes, her smirk still in place. It made Farore shiver a little. She looked almost like a female Ganondorf when she smirked, but then again, it was to be expected. Little things they did often ended up as little traits in their Chosen.

"Of course we knew. We knew because at one time I… had a little lustful pull to Ganondorf. I thought about him in ways I shouldn't have. Nayru found out because I wanted to bestow extra power on him… tip the scales in his favor for once-"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Farore jumped up from her chair, anger bubbling up inside her. The idea of Ganondorf having a pinch of more power than he should made her angry. Ganondorf was evil, and he didn't even deserve the power he had. "How could you want to do that? You… you're so evil Din!"

Immediately, Din was on her feet. She towered over her and Farore wondered if this was how Link had felt when he faced Ganondorf at their final fight. Her sister bent so she was eye to eye with Farore and she saw the flames behind the eyes. She didn't back down. She was scared, but this was who she was. Courage wasn't the absence of fear, but rather the ability to face it even through one's terror. She always faced her fears. Just like her Chosen.

"You listen to me Farore; the only evil personification that comes from me is my Chosen. I am not evil because I bring sorrows on the Hylians, Gerudos, and any other races down there. Life is about joy and sorrow, making good and bad choices, life and death. It's a balance that I help keep. Understand?" The anger disappeared from Farore and she nodded.

"I understand, and I'm sorry. So… you fell in love with Ganondorf? Why wasn't I told?"

"First off, I felt lust, not love; there is a difference. Secondly, you weren't told because I figured that if this could happen to me, than it could happen to you with Link. So, Nayru suggested a little… eye opening experience to help get rid of my lust." Din smirk was back and she slowly circled Farore, who started to grow uneasy.

"Did it work?" she asked softly. Din laughed and when she spoke, her voice was soft in Farore's ear.

"Oh yes, it worked quite well. She turned me into a Gerudo, stripped me of all my power, and for a week I was living the dream of being with Ganondorf. Now, it's your turn, and you'll soon see, whatever little fantasies you have, whatever dream you're dreaming, is in reality…a nightmare."

Those were the last words Farore heard before red crystal surrounded her, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was finishing up high school, looking for a job, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Also, I start college in two weeks, so updates will probably be really slow. Anyway, thanks to:**

_**StraightedgeWingZero:**_** I'm glad you like this story. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reviewing.**

_**Farore/Farore Beast:**_** I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad you were able to get an account. I will check out your work one day, I promise, but for now, please understand I've been busy. I'm willing to bet that you are a great writer though!**

_**Dark Link: **_**Thanks for all the ideas Dark, and I'm sorry it took me forever to update. Please don't kill me! *Runs and hides under the bed***

_**imnotraven16:**_** Thank you very much!**

** Well, that's it for now. Also, if you all could check out my new _Zelda_ fic, _Beautiful Monster_ and leave some feedback, I'd really appreciate it. It my first attempt at doing something dark and I'd love everyone's opinion. Until next time!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	4. Chapter 3

** A/N: I'm sure everyone's tired of me saying why It's been so long since I updated, so I'll just say I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda. **_**Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

Farore felt as if she couldn't move, and she vaguely wondered why she couldn't see a thing. She could however hear, and the ringing in her ears was growing annoying, and doing nothing for her headache….

_Wait, headache? How can I have…?_ It all came back to her and Farore opened her eyes while jolting up from her lying position. This turned out to be a huge mistake as pain erupted throughout her body at the sudden movement; the light around her blinding. A moan sprang from her lips and immediately she lied back down, squeezing her eyes shut. The brightness had caused her eyes to water and she could feel the warm moisture trickle down her cheeks.

Crying? How could she be capable of tears, and pain, and sleeping? Is that what she had been doing? _Calm, stay calm. Be courageous. Now think._ She thought about her last few moments with Din, and recalled what her sister had said; a conversation that had started because Din had found about her love for Link. Din had admitted to feeling a lustful pull to Ganondorf, and Nayru had fixed that problem.

_"'She turned me into a Gerudo, stripped me of all my power, and for a week I was living the dream of being with Ganondorf.'" _With a sickening feeling n her stomach, Farore realized that's what must have happened to her. She must have been turned into… a mortal; most likely a Hylian if she were to be accurate.

Her immediate response was to panic; she could feel the fear brought on by her situation welling inside her. _No, don't let mortal fears and emotions get in the way Farore. Stay calm. Din and Nayru aren't going to let anything happen to you._ As she thought this, she opened her eyes again, but this time at a slower pace. The light was at first blinding, but after a minute or two, her eyes adjusted, and it bothered her that her vision, though clear now, was nothing like it had been before. The same could be said for her hearing and sense of smell.

_All the sense are so… dull. How do they stand it?_ She'd think about that later. Now that her eyes had adjusted, she realized she was in a forest; trees surrounded her on every side and the light was the sun which had managed to find a break in the leafy canopy, no doubt Din's idea; her sister probably wanted her to feel as much pain as possible in this experience. _Then again, I suppose that is the point. Still, can being mortal be all that bad?_

Slowly she sat up, hoping that the pain wouldn't return. Moments passed with her feeling slightly dizzy, but once the feeling abated, she dared to stand. For a moment the world spun, but it didn't take her long to steady herself.

Then she tried to walk. Her arms flailed and her legs felt wobbly and she instantly fell on her rear. _What? I can't even walk now?_ She had to admit though her whole body felt different. It felt like she was heavier and the terrain below her feet was different from what she was used to. _Not to mention, you're mortal. You've been walking around in an immortal body for longer than any can imagine; now you have to get used to feet of real flesh._

"And I will get used to it," she vowed, before reaching up to her throat. Was that really her voice? The question frustrated her; most of what had been going through her head since waking up was questions. She was tired of them. She was also tired of imagining what Din and Nayru were doing while they watched her. No doubt Din was laughing and Nayru was filled with pity. "Well I don't want your pity, Nayru," she suddenly muttered to the sky. "And Din, shut your mouth."

Her sudden rush of anger and her repulsion at scorn and pity surprised her, and she realized it was her Hylian emotions kicking in. Hylians were a proud race; often, Farore had seen them refuse much needed help, sometimes lifesaving help, for the sake of pride numerous times. To think, her time as a mortal had only just begun, and she still had at least a week, if what Din had said was any indicator; but then again, Nayru had been in charge of Din's little experience with the Gerudo King. No doubt her wise sister had been merciful.

There was no guarantee that Din would be merciful with her, at least not by what standards Nayru would consider merciful. What was horribly wrong for her blue haired sister was sometimes quite acceptable for the fiery red head. Realizing this, and remembering that technically in a way she was being punished, Farore felt the urge to move; she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She struggled to her feet, but once she was standing, she began to try to figure out where she was. Trees surrounded her on all sides and she was in some sort of clearing. At first, she couldn't see a break in the trees, but then she saw not one, but four; one going in each direction. Immediately she knew where she was.

The Lost Woods. She knew the layout of the Lost Woods relatively well, but her memories seemed to be getting a bit hazy, and since she had no idea where she was, what she did know was no good. _Especially since this is one of the mirror clearings_, she thought. Very few sections had significant differences, and there was only one path to the temple or the Kokiri Village. Tears of frustration bit her eyes before spilling down.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" she yelled. Not two seconds after she said the words, did she hear a twig snap behind her; she turned as quickly as she could, fearing it was a stalfoe or a pack of wolfos. It was neither, but who she saw made her eyes go wide, and in the same moment, she both hated and loved Din, who she could just see smirking at what was now happening.

"Well, it's not every day I see someone in such a dangerous place. My name is Link, and if you would like, I can show you the way out."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Ha ha, cliffie! Remember, reviews motivate… just saying. Anyway Thanks to:**

_**StraightedgeWingZero: **_**Thanks for the review, and you'll just have to see if Farore's experience will be bad or not. Again, thanks for the review.**

_**Fora Beast: **_**Thanks for being so understanding, and I'm glad you like this fic. Thanks for the review! By the way, I might have the next chapter of **_**Divine Punishment**_** up soon, and that will be a Farore/Ivy chapter, so be on the lookout.**

_**Dark Link:**_** Thanks for the review, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm glad you like the story so far.**

** Well, until next time. Later!**

** ~Moon White Rose**


	5. Chapter 4

** A/N: Well, next chapter. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>

Farore just stared blankly at Link; not really believing this was happening, but knowing it couldn't be anything but real. The ability to speak died on her tongue as she gazed down, a blush painting her cheeks a soft pink; skies above he was more handsome in person. After a moment Link cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward silence. "Do you need help out of here Miss…?" Link trailed off, hoping the girl would at least provide him with a name.

"Huh… oh! Right. My name is Fa... Fara. My name is Fara… who are you?" Though she smiled, Farore was chastising herself mentally. What was that; it was a lousy fake name, but at least she didn't give away who she really was… not that she would have been believed even if she had slipped up.

"You mean you do not know who _I_ am?" Link demanded, shock on his face. Farore froze. Of course she knew who he was, but she didn't want to say that; he would see her as weird… wouldn't he? For the moment, Faroe decided to act as if she didn't have a clue.

"Umm, no, I'm sorry," she said, her voice growing softer with each word. Much to her surprise, and confusion, he began to laugh. Unsure of what to do, Farore giggled as Link's laughter was contagious.

"That's a first," he finally said "not to mention a bit refreshing. It seems I can't go anywhere now without being recognized. I'm Link, The Hero of Time."

"Oh!" responded Farore, feigning shock. "I know who you are, but I didn't recognize you. Forgive me," she added, giving a slight bow.

"No, no, don't be sorry; I suppose I'm just used to everyone knowing who I am. It is nice though to actually get to introduce myself for a change." Farore just smiled, not having any idea as to what to say. "Anyway, do you need help getting out of here? How did you even end up in this place?" The question chased away any calm she had. A distraction; she had to come up with something fast to distract him from the question she couldn't answer.

"I'd love for help; it's so easy to get turned around in here," she said, hoping Link wouldn't ask again as to how she ended up here. Link nodded in agreement to her statement.

"If that isn't the truth than I don't know what is. Come on, I'll show you the way out." Farore felt a wave of relief crash over her; she had avoided the question, for now at least. _But that won't last forever; he has a curious nature, and I really shouldn't be here_.

With Link leading the way, she quickly was out of the Lost Woods and standing on the ledge overlooking Kokiri Village. She could see it really was a charming place, now that there weren't thousands of miles separating her from it. Being actually in it sent an excited shiver down her spine and she figured it was due to her natural desire for exploring new places. Next to her, Link smiled at the sight of his old childhood home; unlike him, it never changed and that made him happy.

"This really is a beautiful place." The words left Farore quietly, as she was saying them to herself. Link heard her though and nodded his agreement.

"I couldn't agree more; Kokiri Forest is one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule," he replied. Farore could hear the love in his voice for his childhood home and it caused her to inwardly smile. She knew that Link could come off as somewhat unfeeling with his strong, silent personality, but she knew that was far from the truth. Link was loving and sensitive to the needs of those he cared about, even if he could hardly ever put his feelings into words; he preferred to let his actions speak for him. "So," he added after a moment, breaking into her thoughts, "where do you live? It will be dark in a few hours and I would feel awful if I left a girl to fend for herself, unless you do not need any more assistance."

Farore panicked once again. "I… well…." She forced herself to stop before she made a complete idiot of herself, which was probably what Din was hoping for. Where would she stay though? She knew Din wouldn't have had to worry about this because all the Gerudo stayed in the Fortress. _But I'm not Din and I'm not a Gerudo._ Farore had no money on her from what she could tell, so staying at an Inn was out of the question. Vaguely she knew Link was waiting, but for the moment she didn't care.

The reality of the situation was really hitting her hard and it made tears prick her eyes. She was mortal, alone, and she had nowhere to stay. Plus, an empty feeling in her stomach made her realize she must be getting hungry and she felt weary, both mentally and physically. _This isn't fare you two! At least Din had food, water, and shelter! What about me!?_

As Link waited for a reply he noticed the tears welling her emerald green eyes, and he noticed the sad look on her face. Was it possible she had no home? If that was the case, than he knew how she felt. When he had to save Hyrule, he very rarely got to return to his little Kokiri house; often he was at the mercy of other's generosity or the mercy of the elements while he slept under the stars. There had been nights where he had had a full stomach and a warm bed and there had also been nights where he went to bed hungry on the cold ground. _It's not really my place to offer this but… I'm sure Malon won't mind at least one night._

"Fara?" Farore looked up and while Link looked a little uncomfortable, he still offered her a friendly smile. "You've heard of Lon Lon Ranch, right?"

"Yes. They provide milk for the royal family and they breed the best horses in all of Hyrule." Link nodded.

"That's where I'm staying right now, and if you have nowhere to go, would you like to stay the night? I know Malon won't mind." Farore was surprised at the offer, but she couldn't say no. She had no other place to go after all….

"Thank-you for the offer… Link. I accept." For a moment they stared at each other before Link turned away. Heat crept into Farore's cheeks and she couldn't hold back a small smile.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: Yeah… just keep telling yourself that Farore. Things will get worse before they get better, I promise. Anyway, thanks to the following:**

_**Fora Beast: **_**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one and thanks for reviewing!**

_**RyoshiMorino: **_**I'm so sorry I kept you waiting; hope this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for the review!**

** Well, later.**

** ~Moon White Rose**


End file.
